Dragon Ball Z: The Saiyan Rebellion Against Fate
by MC Sannatos
Summary: Freeza was to kill the Saiyans and destroy Vegetasei per Beerus' orders but fate wasn't about to play out the same as before. Not with Bardock's advanced physic abilities, King Vegeta's leadership, and that damn pesky Saiyan Pride. No to mention a little help from a divine Saiyan legend.


Find Vegeta was the king of all Saiyans and of the planet of Vegetasei. He was currently the strongest Saiyan alive with a power level of 10,000, except his son for which he's proud of that. He has 2 heirs, Prince Vegeta and ex-Prince Tarble. His wife, the Queen of all Saiyans died on a purge of a high ranked planet. And today he was getting ready for another day on Vegetasei. But today things change for him and the Saiyan race as a whole. For now he along with the Saiyan race would ascend to glory. But before that we must explore a different Saiyan, a low class warrior.

Bardock was a low class warrior. He was as strong as King Vegeta with a power level of 10,000. He has 2 sons, Raditz and Kakarot. His wife, Gine, worked as a butcher chopping up meat. He escaped Dodoria's wrath from planet Meat and was healing up.

Bardock now unconscious from his previous mission was in a healing chamber. But ever since then he had gained physic powers, to see the future. As a matter of fact he is currently experiencing a vision, of his second son Kakarot. He was saw what situations Kakarot, now 'Goku', had gotten himself into. Falling on his head with Gohan, meeting Bulma and finding the dragon balls, Training with Roshi, and his battles with Demon King Piccolo and Junior, Raditz, Prince Vegeta, the Ginyu force, Freeza, Cooler, Cell, Majin Buu, Beerus the God of Destruction, Golden Freeza, the warriors of Universe 6, Goku Black and Zamaszu, and the Tournament of Power with Jiren. And somehow an alternate world without the Gods interference with some battles, the Tuffle Baby, Super 17, and the Shadow Dragons. The most peculiar situation occured as well, a voice telling him to save the Saiyan race. But beyond that got fuzzy and he couldn't recall most of that.

When he exited he sensed his energy, of the Legendary Super Saiyan. He couldn't believe this but knew that they were levels beyond this, the realm of the Gods. Which was confirmed by that same voice. He soon lost control of this power and reverted back to base. He snapped back to his senses and flew off to save Vegetasei.

"King Vegeta, Lord Freeza demands your presence immediately!" Said a messager. King Vegeta looked at him in annoyance before using his Execution Beam on the non-Saiyan. "Very well, guards move along in formation." The king ordered.

"Lord Freeza, King Vegeta is on his way just as you wished" Zarbon reported. Taking a sip of his wine and savoring it before Freeza responded "My plan is coming together. After Vegeta's death the planet will go next. Not only do I get to kill those filthy monkeys I also get on Beerus' good side as he 'asked' me to." And with that Freeza and his aides laughed the misfortune of the Saiyans.

On his way to Freeza, Vegeta had a bad feeling about this. He could sense it with his honed and trained Saiyan instincts. He instincts mostly were right as they helped in the Tuffle Saiyan war. So if they weren't wrong then they might not be wrong now. Especially when some voice was confirming this felling. But before he could continue on with this a sence was going on.

"King Vegeta I need to warn you it's an emergency. Its about Freeza and Vegetasei." The low class warrior Bardock rambled. Just as the royal guards were about to escort him away, Vegeta held up his hand. He was just thinking about Freeza and his bad feeling along with the voice. Maybe Bardock knew the answers. "Thank You my King. Now for my urgent warning. Freeza plans to destroy Vegetasei and the Saiyans. I have proof in my scouter's camera from when his elite and Dodoria killed my team. Here if you want to check." Bardock explained as he handed over his scouter. While normally he would've passed this off as lunacy, his gut and the voice told him to do it.

He took the scouter from the father of Kakarot and placed it on his face. He saw everything from what Bardock managed to salvage from footage of his dead freinds' scouters with his own from planet Meat. He was shocked and this just confirms his gut. "Contact the Prince to tell him to go to the planet we discussed with General Nappa and contact every elite warrior we have now. Bardock I required your assistance for a plan. Now let's go" Vegeta order of his men. The fate of the Saiyan race was on the line but he was their King so he would die for them.

And with that done after a couple of moments now in space. King Vegeta stood with Bardock in front of 9,001 elite Saiyan warriors, 42,250 middle class Saiyans, and 454,999 low class warriors. He marched in breaking the entrance with his army to the room where Freeza was at. "Well King Vegeta all I asked for was a meeting about your dear boy that you were late for. Not your retarded attempt to kill me. And then there's Bardock as well. Oh well its now time for you all to die as you are no longer useful." Freeza said afterwards sipping his wine.

And with that 10 Saiyans blew open the roof revealing a full moon. Oozaru grew and they all swarmed in to kill Zarbon and Dodoria first then for Freeza. Leaving Bardock and Vegeta with Freeza. The Great Apes bombarded the room with mouth blasts leaving nothing left of the ship and Freeza's bodyguards. "Well congratulations you killed Zarbon and Dodoria. But they are nowhere near closed to me. But let's play your games." He said not caring about the death of his aides. A Death Beam barage killed 25% of the monkeys with others injured. They used their bombardment group attack at Vegeta's signal leaving a mushroom cloud explosion.

Revealing a heavily damaged Freeza but not killing him. He was missing an arm and some flesh. As for his emotions his was enraged that he let these monkeys hurt him this much. He flew away and prepared to transform where he couldn't have a mark on him done by the monkeys if he had a power level of 1,000,000. But he didn't get that far as Vegeta and Bardock stomped on Freeza along with some oozarus like children crushing an ant causing him to cry out in pain. By the time they were done Freeza's body was a corpse smeared on the ground with blood and guts unrecognizable unless a closer look was taken.

As other Freeza soldiers dropped in after hearing his demise began to blast the Saiyans with ki, not being very effective. The oozarus left no one alive as they incinerated, crushed, and eaten all of the non-saiyans.

"Appears that my foolish little brother's grand plan to kill some monkeys failed miserably. Oh the look on his face as he was brutally beaten by the Saiyans of all races was priceless. Good thing I saved it. Now I'll have to discuss this with father. Well now lets get out of here" Remarked Cooler as he reflected on these events. As Salza heared this he set the ship to leave Vegetasei before anyone noticed.

As the Saiyans returned to Vegetasei and back to normal they had a celebration. All Saiyans were called back from missions to celebrate this tremendous achievement of the Saiyan race. They were now free from Freeza's rule thanks to King Vegeta for the attack and Bardock for the knowledge.

The party was held at the Saiyan Royal Palace. All Saiyans regardless of class drank and got drunk as they danced, fought, told jokes about the dead Frost Demon. Both Vegetas and Tarble were there as the King assured the Princes they would now stay on Vegetasei. Vegeta the second held his father crying tears of joy as did Tarble. Bardock, Raditz, and Gine holding baby Kakarot were now a complete family looking forward for the future. The celebration included a grand feast which left all Saiyans stuffed. The festival was a week and is now a holiday on Vegetasei. The celebration ending with Freeza's corpse as a tourist attraction and a memorial service for those that died honorably in the fight.

While the Saiyans were celebrating Cooler reached his father in person on a empty planet.

"Cooler you know how busy I am so if you barge in my chambers then this had better be important." King Cold demanded impatient. After the Armored Squadron returned informing him that they secured the perimeter making sure no one outside of Cooler and than King Cold would know about Freeza's death. "Freeza is dead. He was killed by King Vegeta and his group of monkeys." Cooler reported to his father. "Hahaha my son, Freeza, killed by monkeys oh how that is such a humorous jest." Cold laughed out loud for 5 minutes. He soon got serious. "Now if blaming the Saiyans for you killing your brother would fool me than you're just as stupid as those apes. You could've said Beerus destroyed him and I would've believed you." He stated looking at Cooler to see his reaction. "Then fest your eyes on the footage Father.'' Cooler reacted as he motioned the squadron to play what he recorded. The Cold matriarch saw how Freeza was killed. His reactions were shock, anger, and disappointment. "I always knew that arrogance would've been the end of him. Had he just blown the damn planet up he wouldn't be dead and we wouldn't have to deal with the fallout. You now have control over Freeza's planets and his men. Before we deal with the Saiyans we need to clean up the more important mess, maintaining fear and control over the universe. Send your Armored Squadron and new Ginyu Force to deal with the monkeys. As for me I'll have to deal with the most pure evil in existence, **_paperwork_**."

It was a day after the celebration where King Vegeta, Bardock, General Nappa, and advisers had a meeting. The meeting was discussing the aftermath of Freeza's death and about Cooler and King Cold.

"He won't let this slide, he will be coming for revenge. Both of them." King Vegeta stated in front of his council. They were all worried of course as the element of surprise wouldn't save them now. Just as Nappa was about to offer an idea Bardock spoke. "It's worse than that actually. Far worse." Everyone's eyes were now on Bardock. What can be possibly be worse than the secret king of the universe and the Cold prince. King Vegeta knew instantly who it was. Someone that even if every Saiyan were the Legend they couldn't possibly defeat him. "The God of Destruction, Lord Beerus and his attendant Lord Whis. His responsible for this. Why we were almost all dead if it weren't for Bardock's visions. With the Colds there was a chance but with Beerus. Not even the Legendary Super Saiyan could defeat him. And this was all just for a God damned pillow!" The King said with fear. Even if they don't know who Beerus was they know now. If King Vegeta of Vegetasei himself was afraid just talking about him then who know he powerful his was. If they weren't in fear then the fact that the Saiyan race was almost extinct because of a fucking pillow would've sent them over the edge.

Meanwhile on Beerus' world.

"Well Whis I'm going to sleep. Be sure that no one wakes me up. And don't you wake me up unless its another God of Destruction, the universe is ending, the Grand Priest, or Zeno himself." Beerus said as he went to sleep on the most comfortable pillow in the Universe. "Good night my lord. " Whis said without a reply. 'Apparently saying good night is overrated. Looks like I'll have to spend another 30 or more years waiting with nothing to do. Oh I guess I should talk to my siblings as we haven't talked in 100 years.' The angel thought as dialed up his family on his staff. 'Not like anything interesting is going to happen.'

 ** _Freeza was to exterminate the Saiyan race on the behalf of Lord Beerus. The Saiyans have rebelled against Freeza killing him brutally. Now they must deal with the Cold Empire. Can they defeat them and prove themselves against this challenge? And what is that voice in Bardock's and Vegeta's head?? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Saiyan Rebellion_**


End file.
